1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device and a power supply system including the same, and more particularly, to a power supply device capable of utilizing the input alternating current (AC) voltage generated by a solar module even if voltage outage occurs in a grid and a power supply system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, attention to alternative energy sources to replace the existing energy sources has recently increased. Among alternative energy sources, a solar cell has come into the spotlight as a future generation battery, which directly converts sunlight into electrical energy using semiconductor devices.
A solar module may refer to connection of solar cells in series or in parallel for photovoltaic power generation.
Methods for providing power to a grid using a direct current (DC) voltage generated by the solar module have been proposed.
Research has been conducted on various methods for stably utilizing a DC voltage generated by a solar module when grid power outage occurs.